Noah's Pleasure
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Tyki disfrutaba de su vida como Noé del Placer, pero no siempre había sido así, por ello había elegido tener dos caras.


**_Disclaimer: -Man y sus personajes son obra de Katsura Hoshino y no me pertenecen._  
><strong>

**_Este oneshot, en particular, va dedicado a ElyRedfield por su cumpleaños, ¡muchas felicidades Tyki mia (?)!_**

* * *

><p><em>Vagabundo de día, noble de noche.<em>

La existencia de Tyki Mikk se regía siempre por esa frase.

Por un lado era un pobre minero portugués sin hogar alguno que el propio camino que él hacía y sin porvenir alguno que el que el mismo se ganaba trabajando. Por otro lado, era el marqués Tyki Mikk, el hermano de Sheril Kamelot el primer ministro de Inglaterra, un hombre respetable que tenía todo cuanto deseaba y que no debía de preocuparse ni por el dinero ni por las inclemencias que su otra vida le acarreaba.

Algunos hubiesen elegido una de esas vidas sobre la otra sin dudarlo en algún momento pero él nunca lo había hecho, siempre había vivido con sus tres identidades.

Su tercera identidad era la más secreta de todas, aquella que solo unos pocos conocían y que otros pocos habían llegado a sobrevivir para contarlo, aunque claro, aquellos que la conocían eran exorcistas o eran como él.

Miembros de la familia de Noé.

Ser parte de ellos le había cambiado la existencia, había dejado de ser alguien sin importancia para ser parte de algo grande y peligroso.

Pero amaba ser un Noé, ser el Noé del Placer le abría un amplio abanico de oportunidades que el vagabundo no, fue esa identidad la que causó que el Marques Tyki Mikk naciese, el misterioso, atractivo y educado hermano del primer ministro, siempre rodeado de jovencitas atractivas que deseaban un baila o una pequeña charla con él.

Cogía lo que deseaba y luego lo desechaba, no había necesidad de desear algo mas, el placer era algo efímero y cambiante, solo lo deseaba a él.

Tyki había nacido en Portugal, pero no era capaz de recordar donde ni quienes habían sido sus padres, vagamente tenia recuerdos de su hermano mayor el cual se marchó demasiado pronto de su vida como para poder recordarlo, así que creció solo sin importarle gran cosa su futuro o su educación.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente mayor para valerse por su mismo terminó en las minas, no porque pagasen bien o fuese un trabajo seguro si no porque tampoco creía en la posibilidad de acceder a algo mejor.

Allí hizo amistades con las que decidió viajar en busca de más lugares en los que trabajar.

Y aquella fue su vida durante un tiempo hasta que su gen de Noé se activó.

Fue lo más doloroso que había sentido en su vida hasta ese momento, años después comprobaría que ser exorcitado por el arma de Allen Walker era mucho peor, pero por aquel entonces ese fue el dolor más grande que en su vida había sentido.

Fue como si una parte de él ardiese tanto que su cuerpo, sobretodo su frente, estuviese a punto de derretirse, el dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía descansar por las noches ni trabajar durante el día.

Creía que tal dolor lo terminaría matando, pero no fue así.

Entonces apareció el Conde del Milenio junto a un hombre que si bien no conocía, o no creía conocer, removió una parte oculta de sus recuerdos que hacía tiempo que no exploraba.

El Conde raramente se presentaba en su forma humana, una forma que reservaba exclusivamente para acontecimientos sociales y todo lo que ello implicaba, por lo que Tyki lo conoció en su forma habitual y no pudo evitar pensar que su aspecto era de lo mas cómico. De figura redonda y piel de extraño color gris, su rostro era quizás lo más extraño que poseía, alargado, con una enorme boca y gafas.

Le explicó que había sido elegido para encarnar al actual Noé del Placer, le explicó que todos los humanos tenían ese Gen y que cuando un Noé moría ese Gen despertaba en un ser humano al azar, él en ese caso.

Le ofreció una nueva vida, con una nueva posición social junto al hermano que había perdido hacia años, el cual también había resultado ser un Noé, esta vez el del Deseo. Le ofreció ser miembro de esa familia y de usar sus poderes para eliminar a la Inocencia que los amenazaba constantemente y a los Exorcistas que la usaban.

Tyki no era idiota, lo que el Conde le ofrecía era lo que siempre había deseado, el precio a pagar, su lealtad eterna hacia él, era algo muy pequeño si se compraba con todo lo que de verdad ganaba.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, contra mas se adentraba en su nueva familia descubrió que cada uno jugaba un juego personal y retorcido, ya no solo era la imagen de nobles educados que daban, cada uno tenía su imagen. Su hermano se había casado y había adoptado a otro de los miembros de la familia de Noé, Road la que representaba los Sueños. Él había querido dar la imagen de ser la cabeza de una familia perfecta y amorosa, que lo tenía todo, aunque Tyki sabía que no apreciaba más a su esposa de lo que podía apreciar a su perro.

Así pues, él eligió tener dos caras.

_Vagabundo de día, noble de noche._

Disfrutaba siendo un minero errante, disfrutaba de viajar constantemente, pero sobretodo, tenía a sus compañeros mineros, sus amigos, Momo y Clark, y a Eeez, un pequeño huérfano que los acompañaba y que Tyki tenía en gran estima, dándole siempre pequeños "regalos" en forma de botón que arrancaba del traje del Exorcista que había eliminado.

Sabía que podía olvidado esa vida, que ya no necesitaba ensuciarse las manos para ganar dinero, ya que tenia mas del que de verdad necesitaba, era algo más personal y menos material que eso, era su modo de recordar, de saber que una vez fue uno de ellos, humano y débil, y su recordatorio constante de que debía de ser cuidadoso con lo que hacía cuando era el otro o nunca más podría volver a ser Tyki Mikk el vagabundo.

Y, a diferencia de su hermano, él si los apreciaba de verdad, no eran su fachada si no sus amigos, los únicos humanos en los que confiaba y apreciaba, no dejaría que nadie, ni siquiera un miembro de la familia de Noé les hiciese daño.

A fin de cuentas, tener ambas caras hacia la vida más interesante y divertida, solo tenía que ir con cuidado para poder volver a ambas siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Nada mas que añadir, este fic es un regalo para mi amiga usando sus headcanons ( que pasaron a ser mios gracias a ella) sobre Tyki y su juventud o sobre como era antes de empezar la historia.<strong>

**Gracias por leer y espero que os guste.**


End file.
